Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is one of the major characters in the video game series, God of War. He started off as an ally of Kratos in the first God of War game, but ended up becoming the main antagonist in the games God of War II and God of War III. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zeus vs. Darth Vader * Raiden vs. Zeus * Rayquaza VS Zeus (Abandoned) * Zeus VS Zekrom Completed Death Battles * Zeus vs. Deus * Goku vs Zeus Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beerus * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darkseid * Electro * Enel * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * King Sombra (My Little Pony) * Monkey D. Luffy * Odin * Palutena * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Superman * Thor * Thor (Jane Foster) * Zamasu Death Battle Info As the King of the Gods and Grecian God of Thunder, Zeus has lots of power at his disposal. He can conjure and use lightning bolts, create divine blades capable of killing gods and titans, shapeshift, alter his size to that of a giant, and animate statues with magic. He is immortal, though not unkillable. Background * Name: Zeus * Occupation: God of Lightning, King of the Gods and Olympus * Age: Unknown (Presumably over 1,000+) * Height: Over 7ft * Weight: Unknown * Father to Kratos, and other Demigods. * Youngest one of Cronos' children Abilities * Powerful Electrokinesis ** Can even control the very weather. * Superhuman strength (Rivals that of Hercules), speed, durability, and endurance. * Immortal ** Can't die of old age, nor diseases. * Teleportation * Fly * Shapeshifting Abilities ** His most favorite forms are a White Eagle, and a Grave Digger. * Grow large in size. * Multiply up to ten, weaker clones of himself. * Summoning ** Can summon certain creatures to assist him in battle *** Sirens appear to be his favorite. * Heighten Regeneration Capability. ** Apparently can regrow lost limbs and organs * Can bestow godly power to anyone he desires * Can even strip/absorb powers from anyone. ** Can also strip away ones' immortality. * Skilled in both unarmed and armed combat. * Controls the very Heavens. Weapons * Gauntlet of Zeus ** Can deliver powerful punches ** Capable of destroying stone and skulls ** Might be interchangeable (Kratos wore the gauntlet on his right arm, while Zeus wears it on his left). * Blade of Olympus ** Created by Zeus himself ** Forged from the Heavens and the Earth. ** Strong while being wielded by a Demigod, but possesses even stronger powers if wielded by a God. ** Frequently loses the Blade from Kratos, and vise-versa. Astral Zeus * Should Zeus get killed by the Blade of Olympus, then he'll enter a higher plane of existence. * Electrical Powers are even stronger. * Can induce fear while in this form. ** However those with the power of Hope can resist the power of fear. Feats * Defeated the Titans, and banished them in the Pits of Tartarus. * Created the Blade of Olympus (And presumably the Gauntlet of Zeus). * Sealed all the evils in the world inside Pandora's Box.... ** Until Kratos opened said box. * Has affairs with multiple mortals, resulting in the birth of multiple demigods. * Tortured various individuals for millennium. ** Including Titans, Mortals and Fallen Gods. * Drained most of Kratos of his Godly Powers to power the Colossus of Rhodes ** Managed to trick Kratos into draining the rest of his Godly Powers into the Blade of Olympus. ** And managed to killed him in a weaken state. * Wiped out two entire armies that covered most of Sparta with a single sword slash from the Blade of Olympus. * Destroyed Sparta in a matter of seconds, and killed almost everyone in Sparta (Save for the Last Spartan). * Can generate lightning bolts powerful enough to severally injure, if not kill a Titan. ** Including one made of Flora * Destroyed all of Kratos' weapons with a single bolt of lightning (Except for the Blades of Exile). * Tough enough to endure being stabbed through the chest.... MULTIPLE TIMES!!! * Is more powerful than any other Olympian (this is very impressive considering Helios was said to have power enough to destroy the world and Ares created a pocket universe) * Defeated those that were summoned by a Mysterious Entity. (PlayStation All-Stars Canon) ** Including his son Kratos (PlayStation All-Stars Canon) * Defeated Isaac Clarke (PlayStation All-Stars Canon) * Defeated Polygon Man and acquired his powers (PlayStation All-Stars Canon) Flaws * Clearly show favoritism towards his children, mainly his daughter Athena. * Has a tendency to lose the Blade of Olympus. * Arrogant, Paranoid, and somewhat cowardly. * Should Zeus die, then the very heavens are destroyed. * Was subjected to the evils in Pandora's box, influencing his paranoia which would cause the events that end with eventually demise by Kratos' bare hands Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:God of War Characters Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains